Nueve Sonrisas
by DanielaForeverYou
Summary: Ginny puede describir como son las sonrisas de Harry, recordar cuando las conoció y ponerle un nombre a cada una.


**Nueve Sonrisas**

Ginny conocía todas las sonrisas de Harry, si se lo dijera haría la número 4 y la besaría.

La #1 era una sonrisa limpia, la que tenía siempre por la mañana, era una de sus sonrisas favoritas, porque siempre venía acompañada con un brillo juguetón.

– ¿Por qué sonríes? –preguntó Ginny, adormilada y despeinada. Harry rió y alzó los hombros.

–Porque estoy feliz –dijo sonriendo, Ginny frunció el entrecejo y se dejó caer en la almohada, aun mirándolo.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Soñaste algo feliz? –volvió a preguntar. Harry negó y volvió a alzar los hombros– ¿Entonces?

–No lo sé, solo sabía que despertaría a tu lado –la abrazó y escondió su rostro entre su desordenado cabello. Ginny solo pudo reír y besarlo después de rodar los ojos.

La #2 era una sonrisa torcida, la hacía siempre que ocultaba algo, pero nunca algo malo. Cuando Ginny la vio por primera vez pensó que Harry soltaría una carcajada en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo, solo la tomó de la mano y la llevó a una fuente.

–Toma –dijo Harry, tendiéndole un knut

– ¿Por qué medas un knut, Harry? –preguntó Ginny, sonriendo divertida, con la cabeza ladeada.

–Los muggles lanzan monedas a una fuente y piden un deseo –explicó Harry, con una sonrisa torcida, Ginny frunció el entrecejo–, anda, lánzala –dijo Harry, pasando su mano por el cabello pelirrojo.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos y lanzó la moneda, pidiendo algo simple. Sonrió cundo la moneda llegó al fondo de la fuente, donde había otros knut más. Una rosa apareció frente a ella de inmediato.

–Ta-rá –dijo Harry, riendo con esa sonrisa torcida.

La #3 era una sonrisa de labios apretados, la ponía cuando fingía comprender algo. Ginny la veía por lo menos dos veces por día, cinco si los niños estaban de vacaciones. Eran como doce cuando aun no iban a Hogwarts, eso de entender los juegos de Lily no le iba muy bien a Harry.

–Tienes que apagar la estufa a la una y quince, abrir la red flu a las dos, porque vendrá la señora Toth –dijo Ginny, al tiempo que recogía un montón de pergaminos y buscaba su chaqueta– ¿Qué más me falta? –se detuvo un segundo mirando alrededor, sin percatarse del rostro de Harry.

–Tu bolso –dijo, tendiéndole su bolso, Ginny sonrió con alivio y se colgó al hombro.

–Gracias, Harry –le besó la mejilla y volvió a mirar alrededor– ¡Ah, sí! Tienes que responder el correo, hay cartas de los niños. Ron quería que lo ayudaras con algo en su casa, espera a que Violeta venga por las túnicas para que te vayas. Vendrá Rita, la de CootsKrot ¿la recuerdas? Bueno, traerá un paquete para mí a las cinco, tienes que estar aquí para recogerlo. Creo que es todo ¿Entendiste?

Harry sonrió con los labios apretados y asintió –Por supuesto, no te preocupes –Ginny lo besó antes de salir, sin sospechar que Harry estuvo tentando a ir por el pensadero y ver que era todo lo que Ginny le había dicho. Lo que encontró cuando llegó a casa es otra historia.

La #4 era una sonrisa abierta, enseñaba los dientes y tenía esa mirada de "¿En serio? ¿Eso crees?" y un brillo divertido en los ojos. Siempre la hacía cuando a alguien, en especial a ella, se le daba por hablar lo que él calificaba como disparates. Definitivamente haría ésa sonrisa si Ginny le contara acerca de sus distintas sonrisas.

– ¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Harry, mirándola atentamente.

– ¿Qué fue primero, la llama o el fénix? –respondió, ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

A Harry le tembló la comisura de los labios – ¿Qué? –preguntó, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

–Quiero saber qué fue primero, si la llama o el fénix –entonces Harry sonrió mostrando los dientes, más de un lado que de otro, se encogió de hombros y la besó– ¿Y eso?

–No sé –respondió, volviéndola a besar– y no tengo idea de qué fue primero, pero es una gran pregunta.

La #5 era una sonrisa rara, Ginny la veía mucho en las cenas del ministerio, sonreía y de pronto tenía la lengua apretada entre los colmillos, nunca dijo nada, la calificó como sonrisa para contenerse. Contenerse de hablar o reír.

– ¿Por qué sonríes así? –preguntó en un susurró, Harry bajo la mirada para después inclinarse hasta su oreja.

–Es señor Honden cree que no me di cuenta, pero la mujer que trae no es su esposa –susurró, al alejarse dejó de sonreír de aquella manera–. Gracias, Ginn.

– ¿Por qué? –Preguntó, mas confundida que antes.

–Porque tenía que decirlo –suspiró y la besó en la sien. Ginny supuso que además de hacer una sonrisa rara, se comportaba raro.

La #6 era una sonrisa forzada, A Ginny le daba risa. Harry la usaba cuando algo no le parecía, en especial cuando estaba celoso.

–Quita esa mirada Harry, Ty es su amigo –dijo Ginny, intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

– ¿Ty? ¿Qué no se llama Tyler? –dijo Harry, aun mirando al muchacho.

– ¡Harry! Es un amigo de Lily, nada más –rió Ginny.

–Yo era tu amigo, y ahora estamos casados –Harry la miró con los ojos entrecerrados–. Así que dile Tyler, porque así se llama.

–Tú me dices Ginny y no me llamo así –rió Ginny. Harry bufó y sonrió forzadamente.

– ¡Bien! Que sea Ty, el amigo de Lily –gruñó, cruzándose de brazos y forzando más la sonrisa ante la risa de Ginny.

La #7 era una sonrisa de diversión, siempre se paseaba con ella cuando estaban los niños en casa, o cuando cocinaba con Ginny, o cuando jugaba al Quidditch con sus hermanos, o cuando hacía un gran informe "–Casi digno de enmarcar –diría Harry", o cuando hacía alguna broma.

– ¿Por qué lo dejaste? –gruñó Ginny, mientras Harry reía a carcajadas.

–No los dejé, se fueron y yo lo seguí, no los perdí de vista, como dijiste –rió mientras veía a James, cubierto de pintura.

– ¡No me refería a eso! –le lanzó la esponja y bufó. Harry la esquivó y miró a Ginny.

–Ya, no te enfades –sonrió con diversión– James se divirtió, y por como lo estuviste mirando estoy casi seguro de que no lo hará de nuevo.

–Si sigues sonriéndole así, Harry, ¡Lo va a volver a hacer! –dijo lanzándole el jabón, Harry rió y negó, mientras James salpicaba agua Ginny, que intentaba esconder su sonrisa.

La #8 era una sonrisa perezosa, que a Ginny siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. Por más cansado y tarde que regresara del trabajo aparecía con aquella sonrisa, quizá después la cambiaba por otra, pero siempre traía esa, y lo admiraba por nunca mostrar lo cansado, a veces incluso fastidiado, que volvía del cuartel.

– ¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó Ginny, en su susurro, eran las cuatro de la madrugada, Harry apenas había llegado de la ronda de vigilancia.

–La tienda de ingredientes y pociones ilegales fue asaltada –susurró, recargándose contra la barra de la cocina–, fue un caos para atraparlos a todos.

– ¿Y estas herido? –preguntó de nuevo, acercándose a revisarle el rostro.

–No, solo rasguños, pero estoy bien –sonrió, como con pereza–. Ya estoy aquí, solo me quiero duchar y dormir contigo –Ginny asintió y lo besó sobre su sonrisa.

La #9 era su sonrisa favorita, era solo para ella. La hacía cuando estaban solos, en términos que solo ellos querían conocer, cuando no había nada de distancia entre ambos, cuando el mundo estaba fuera de las sábanas, cuando Harry le susurraba cosas que a pesar del tiempo la hacían sonrojar, cuando Ginny enredaba sus dedos entre su cabello y acariciaba su rostro con ternura, cuando eran ellos en todos los sentidos posibles.

– ¿Me acompañas? –susurró Harry, acariciando la mejilla de Ginny.

– ¿A dónde? –respondió de igual manera.

–A cualquier lado –sonrió, como a Ginny le encantaba, haciendo que se le acelerara el corazón.

–No entiendo...

–Quiero que estés conmigo –acarició su cabello y la miró a los ojos–, no soy egoísta, pero tú eres solo mía –rió y la besó cortamente–. Te quiero a mi lado, donde sea que esté.

–Harry –Ginny rió y asintió–, nunca me iría de tu lado –Harry volvió a sonreír– mi lugar está aquí, contigo –Harry asintió junto a Ginny antes de volverla a abrazar y besar, hasta que no fueron suficientes los roces inocentes y necesitaron más de ambos.

–Entonces... –Ginny dio un brinco en la silla al escucharlo a sus espaldas

Ginny se giró, entre sorprendida y avergonzada, para descubrir a Harry mirándola, tal y como había predicho, con la sonrisa #4.

– ¿Te beso ahora o hay más sonrisas? –Ginny suspiro y sonrió avergonzada. Harry rió y se inclinó para besarla con suavidad, acariciando sus mejillas.

–No lo sé, quizá si tengas más –dijo Ginny contra sus labios. Harry rió y asintió.

–Inventaré otra sonrisa si consigo más besos –Ginny rió y lo volvió a besar. Harry la abrazó y besó su mejilla–. La nueve también es mi favorita –dijo con las cejas elevadas y su sonrisa divertida.

Semana de Auror

4/7

Danny :).


End file.
